Paper Ball Symphony
by Writer's Excuse
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is being transferred as supervisor of Hōgyoku Inc. after the president of his former company dies. Sadly for the oblivious red head, he has no idea of what his about to step into. ["You all think this is funny? One of my top employees is walking around with melted skittles stuck in their hair," Nelliel harped to the five men before her.] GrimmIchi, Yaoi, LANG, AU


A/N: Okay, so for those of you have read Bring It, I haven't forgotten about it, I just had to write this out. As I was writing the 2nd ch. (which is 3/4 done, only a 1/4 more to go, yippee!) for Bring It, I had this plot bunny gnawing at me and it would not leave me the fuck alone until I wrote it all the way out. So I hope you enjoy the madness, and this is my first GrimmIchi by the way, not that it matters. The point is, please review, EVEN IF IT'S TO FLAME, I LOVE REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did...well, let's just say...anyways, all rights belong to Kubo Tite! And I also apologize to Walt Disney for using Dumbo as an insult...you just had to see that one coming though!**

**WARNINGS: Crude language, stupid stuff, my dumbness, sex, yaoi, slash...etc.  
**

* * *

**Paper Ball Symphony**

**Chapter 1: Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbo**

"Fuck! Hurry up, you dipshits."

Perspired, in between dying of hyperventilation and repressing the urge to cackle like a fool, Asano Keigo poked his head out of the copy lounge on the 66th floor of Hōgyoku Inc. He eyed the employees that walked at the far end of the hall, before whipping his head back and forth, eyes cautious and alert for any signs of trouble that could be heading their way.

"Cool ya jets, Asano."

Pulling away from pouring the last of the contents of his strawberry yogurt into the ink bay of the 66th floor's fax machine, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques gave a heady look towards the brunette that was still keeping watch.

"No one is goin' to get in here so long as ya quit acting like a pussy. Pull yer head back in 'ere before someone spots ya."

"Yeah, pussy-footer," piped in the red head that was currently wiggling his naked ass all over the copy machine.

Keigo abruptly pulled himself back into the lounge to serve said red head with a hostile look, and Abarai Renji could only crack a grin.

"I ain't no pussy-footer!" Keigo defended.

Renji snorted while Grimmjow let out a brilliant roar of laughter before sidestepping to the other fax machine, and whacking the bald headed man working on it.

"Ya done yet, shiner?" Grimmjow asked.

Madarame Ikkaku grunted in return but not before shooting Grimmjow with a glare. With a jerk of his hand that was buried in the heart of fax machine, the bald headed man's expression changed and he turned to offer Grimmjow a chilling smile.

"Check it an' see fer yerself," Ikkaku said.

Grimmjow's grin that was still etched on his face, stretched even wider. He leaned forward and pressed the big green button on the fax machine before immediately jumping back, a jet of black ink just barely missing his clean, white dress shirt.

Grimmjow let out another roar of laughter, "I can't wait ta see the loser that gets hit by that."

"Fuck, that's awesome!" Renji agreed in the background before the sound of a copy machine working took over the room.

Hopping off the thing, Renji straightened himself up, buckling his pants up just when the picture of his ass came flying out onto the copier tray. He grabbed it immediately and waved in front of his other comrades that were standing next to the rigged fax machine.

More bouts of laughter flooded the room.

Keigo shook his heads at the antics of his co-workers; sometimes he wondered why he did so adamantly try to fit into their little three-man group. It was plainly obvious these dudes were something else, and it honestly surprised Keigo that the fools weren't fired for half the shit they did.

It didn't precede anyone's attention that Grimmjow, Renji, and Ikkaku were duely named the 'Three Stooges', with all the shenanigans they did. The 66th floor of their company wasn't the only floor to be victims or witnesses to their random acts of—

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Keigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep voice behind him. He turned around, cursing himself for losing focus on his singular, appointed duty keeping watch.

Fortunately for all occupants in the room, Hisagi Shuuhei was lazily leaning against the doorframe of the lounge. He was just as bad as the lot of them.

"Having a bit of fun without me, now?" Shuuhei asked.

Grimmjow just offered his co-worker a cheeky grin before moving, and slapping both Ikkaku's and Renji's back.

"Sorry, heard yer in a meetin', didn't think ta bother ya."

Shuuhei shook his head, "Uh huh. Anyway, dudes, as much as I find it entertaining to trash the copy lounge, we've got heavy work coming from upstairs. Looks like we've got a merger on our hands to deal with, and our supervisor on this floor is changing too."

"What?" Keigo asked startled.

Just recently, Hōgyoku Inc. had bought out another company in Karakura Town, Seireitei Corporations. The company had for the longest been holding it's own in the competing markets but after the death of the president, the company was now selling all its leases of the smaller companies under it and its own stocks.

"Yo, you saying they're firing Momo?" Renji looked completely unhappy about the ordeal.

"No," Shuuhei began. "She's being moved up to the 72nd floor, and we'll be getting a supervisor from Seireitei. Those morons wouldn't agree to being bought out by us, being that we've been their rivals for who knows how long—the point is, we had to accept their employees too."

"WHAT?" Keigo continued on with his cluelessness.

Grimmjow snorted while Ikkaku frowned and unjammed his hand from the fax machine he had meddled with.

"So what yer saying is were getting fresh meat—"

"But I don't want Momo moved!" Renji blurted out, cutting Ikkaku off.

"Shut up, dipshit, she'd never date yer sorry ass. Everybody knows she's saving pussy for the Prez," Ikkaku bit out.

The red head snarled in his direction before stalking over towards him, however. Grimmjow slipped in between the two, not in the mood to watch them in another knock down and dragged out fight.

"So do we know who's the newbie?" Grimmjow inquired.

Shuuhei shrugged, "Dunno, but you guys just gotta be ready to call him or her boss."

Renji huffed in response but was ignored when the sound of a soft chime rang throughout the floor. Keigo didn't know if he should have been happy or upset that the alarm went off, cueing everyone that it was lunchtime. Maybe he should ask his cube buddy about the merger.

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but Imma get me some grub," Shuuhei said.

Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and then smiled, "Ah, I agree, I'm hungry. We'll worry about mergers and shit lay-ta."

Ikkaku agreed as well, already making his way to the door, and walking out with Shuuhei. Keigo was not far behind them. Grimmjow just reached out and pulled Renji into a chokehold before walking out.

"Chill man, an' get over it."

"No way!" Renji rebelled, trying his best to twist out of Grimmjow's chokehold. "Fuck you Grimm, I ain't callin' no asswipe from Seireitei my boss."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow muttered.

Though, he too was a bit on the apprehensive side about a new supervisor. Hinamori Momo had been their supervisor since he and his two cronies had ever gotten their job at Hōgyoku, and she had been with them for the past 7 years. They were use to the way she did things, and not to mention it was because of her that they got away with half the shit they did. She was so easy to soften over.

Looks like things were going to be changed up; it would've only been a matter of time though.

* * *

"Turn left in 400m onto Teresa Ave," came the scratchy voice of the GPS.

"Turn left in 200m."

"Turn—"

"Fucking shut up, ya piece of shit!" Ichigo chortled at the GPS that mounted his windshield. He then promptly turned the obnoxious thing off.

After several failed turns, on every avenue/street/place/etc. that began with the letter 'T', Ichigo was just about to chuck the GPS (his father had gotten him for Christmas last year) out the window.

He didn't think it would be so hard to find his new apartment complex in Downtown Karakura. Although, he grew up in the bustling suburbs of Karakura Town and was no stranger to its vibrant and cross-cultural city streets, he had never been in the heart of the town (or more of a city, if you will).

And truth be told, he wasn't all too excited about his new place.

Sure it was nice and all from what he'd seen in pictures on the web, but he had purposely gotten a job at Seireitei Corporations because he knew he wouldn't have to leave his quiet, family home. He was proud to admit, even at his age of twenty-six, that he lived happily under his father's roof with his teenage sisters.

He found no shame in it.

As it were, the unfortunate just had to happen, and President Yamamoto had kicked the bucket before ever officiating his will. His greedy little children and grandchildren immediately sunk their claws into the estates and the company, and began to tear everything that President Yamamoto had worked for asunder.

It was despicable really.

It wasn't a failed rumor that Kyōraku Shunsui was to have inherited everything, even though not being blood-related to Yamamoto, but as usual the legal system always butted out in the end, and everything went to pot.

Which brought Ichigo to his current misery as he once _again_ circled 5th St. and Declare Pl. Where the fuck was his gosh darn fucking apartment? Couldn't the fools put up big, huge, bright neon sign somewhere? There was absolutely no way there was even a Teresa Ave. seeing as how he had been on every Terry St., Termini Ave., and Teri Ct.

"_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing. I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see. Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

Ichigo's lips slipped into a fine line as the ringtone played over and over again, incessantly. He was going to kill Shinji the moment he got his hands on his skinny ass neck.

"What?" he answered begrudgingly after sifting through his bag that sat on the passenger's seat.

He pulled to the side of the road when the very tall tells of someone's heavy breathing consumed his hearing. He rolled his eyes as the heavy breath continued for five minutes.

"What are you, fucking Darth Vader? Shinji you ass, what the fuck you want?"

A chuckle cued him in on his correct assessment of who was on the other line. It was Shinji's natural propensity for calling whenever Ichigo was feeling extremely irritated or volatile.

"Ah, Ichi, you don't sound so happy to hear from me! We haven't talked in ages!" Shinji gushed into Ichigo's ear.

"You spoke with me this morning, while I was in the bathroom showering. In fact, you found yourself seated comfortably on my toilet," Ichigo said, sounding for the entire world irritable though secretly pleased to hear his best friend's voice.

Shinji chuckled again, "I do recall that. By the way, did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful cock when aroused?"

"Please not the gay shit," Ichigo groaned before slamming his head on the stirring wheel of his Acura RLX. "I can't take it right now."

"Oh…I see, I see…well, when you finally decide that swimming in _de-nile_ is not as grand as it seems—"

"Shinji!" Ichigo hissed. "I'm happily in love with my _girlfriend_."

"Alright, alright, sheesh. No need to get your panties in a wad. I gotchya, Ichi-bear. Anyways, my 'Ichigo-Is-In-Serious-Shit' radar is going off, that's why I called. Did you find your apartment?"

"No! I've been driving around like a loon for the past half hour; I don't know why it's so fucking hard. And this God forsaken GPS is such a piece of shit!"

As if for emphasis, Ichigo ripped the GPS from his windshield, and chucked it behind him. Good riddance.

"Calm, ya tits, Ichi. Where you at? Lucky you I know Downtown Karakura like the back of my hand," Shinji offered as condolence to Ichigo's turmoil.

"I've been circling 5th St. and Declare Pl," Ichigo whined.

"And the address?"

"1453 N. Teresa Ave."

"Let's seeeee….." Shinji hummed a tune as he pondered for a bit. "Oh yeah! Man, you should've called me sooner, just turn down Declare Pl., make a right at the second light, go a ways down until you past the big McDonald's, take a left, and you should see your apartment complex."

"OH JESUS, thank you, Shin," Ichigo exclaimed before flicking his blinker and getting back on the road.

Shinji chuckled once more, "That's what I'm here for. What would you do without me?"

"Remain a virgin till my forties, and live in a van down by the river with a bunch of cats," said Ichigo with a faint smile.

The rest of the ride to his apartment, Ichigo listened to the soothing laughter of his dearest friend. He wasn't a fool to think he could do without the flamboyant male.

Shinji had been there for him more times than he could count, and although his flirtatious and teasing gay comments aggravated him to no end (because he was 100% sure he was NOT gay), Shinji wouldn't be Shinji if he acted any other way.

* * *

Renji needed to pee.

He seriously needed to **fucking pee**_**. **_

He was going to whiz in his pants in only a matter of minutes, but at the same time he knew it was instant death if he stopped mid-run to slip into the men's bathroom. He was trying his best not to do a weird dancing jig as he ran down the corridor of the 15th floor of Hōgyoku Inc.

It was the floor that was kindly built as a cafeteria for the many wayward employees of Hōgyoku. And what could only make matters worse for Renji was that not only did he need to **fucking pee**, he wanted to laugh _so_ bad that he knew that if he even let out a chortle his bladder would explode.

It couldn't handle any more earth quaking—fist slamming laughs Renji had been doing only a few minutes ago.

Up ahead, Renji was secretly thanking God that Ikkaku was already jamming the elevator button. Not to far behind him he could hear Grimmjow cackling evilly and Keigo cussing up a storm as the two males round the corner.

"Fuck, hurry it up, " Renji wheezed when he rammed himself into the wall beside Ikkaku.

He really needed to _pee!_

"I'm ain't no elevator God, I can't make it hurry!" Ikkaku snapped, face red from laughing so hard, and he still had an arm wrapped around his waist from stomach cramps.

That was how hilarious their current situation was.

"Oh fucking holy hell!" Grimmjow shouted cackling still.

He was nearing them; Keigo at his heels, and soon even Shuuhei's teary-eyed and flushed face could be seen behind Keigo. He was adamantly pushing the lanky guy faster. At that Renji did a weird jumpy-shift in his stance and started jamming the other button for the elevator.

"The fuck are you doing?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Making it hurry the damn fuck up!" Renji snorted.

"Are you stupid, ya snarky shit! That's only going to confuse it!"

"You make it sound like it has a mind!"

"Oi, once you finally get your chance to be stuck in a elevator for ten fucking hours, you'll—"

"YOU SORRY ASS PIECES OF SHITFACED MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS!" came a loud cry belonging to none other than Kira Izuru.

"Ah hah, he's so pissed he makes girls on their pussy bleeding month look like kittens!" Grimmjow said as he began to skid to a halt before Renji and Ikkaku.

Just then the elevator doors dinged open, and not even giving a second as to whom else might be in the elevator, the trio rammed themselves in.

Izuru's enraged features came into view as he rounded the corner.

Keigo screamed like a bitch when he glanced behind him, over Shuuhei's shoulder, which only served to make Shuuhei laugh even harder.

Thankfully, it seemed to kick in some kind of survival instinct in Keigo and he propelled before pivoting into the elevator. He collided into the other giggle fools, Shuuhei firmly attached to his back just as the doors dinged shut.

In that moment, before the doors closed, seeing Izuru's crazy ass face, and **candy-rainbow** hair, Renji couldn't help but just let it _go_.

"WHAT THE FUCK RENJI?"

"Aw man, that's sick!"

"You fucking me?"

Groans of disdain could be heard throughout the elevator, and Ikkaku's face was completely inflamed as he was under Renji and gaining the blunt of the blow. He was soaked. And Renji could only sheepishly smile.

He did really have to pee.

Grimmjow wanted to claw his nose off as the smell of urine infected his sinus, he wasn't the only unhappy camper as the smell seemed to gain and garner within the closed metal box. Grimmjow then leaned his head back hoping he would just die as he was crammed between Keigo's legs, Ikkaku's arm, and Shuuhei's ass—they were a pile of unattractive limbs.

Ironically, Grimmjow soon found himself looking up into the petrified stare of one Yamada Hanatarō who was suction cupped to the wall of the elevator. The poor guy must have been in there before they all flung themselves in.

"Yo, sweet stuff," Grimmjow couldn't help the snarky comment to pop out; it was just his style—his nature.

Promptly, Hanatarō face redden miserably, along with his ears and arm. Grimmjow couldn't stop the lecherous grin that overwhelmed the features of his face. He couldn't help but feel his ego stroke whenever he got under peoples skin. Although, it seemed he may have picked the wrong time as not a moment too soon, Hanatarō's eyes rolled back.

"Oh fuck," Grimmjow moaned when Hanatarō landed crotch first onto his face.

Well, he supposed he couldn't complain. After all the runt wasn't too bad looking, and this was a lot better than Ikkaku who had to deal with whiz soaked clothes as he was still squirming under Renji, cussing like a sailor.

Not to mention Hanatarō's crotch smelled _so much better_.

* * *

"Give one good reason why I shouldn't fire you all this second?" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck asked the males that were standing side by side like prisoners gearing for a mug shot.

One of them had the mighty balls to raise their hand like a preschooler.

"Yes, Renji?"

"You ain't the boss-boss—ya just the slut-lackey, that's why," he offered, a tiny smirk etched in his face.

Narrowing her eyes, Nel Tooty-Booty (as called behind her back) huffed before crossing her arms and moving to stand around her desk. She leaned on it and gave a good hard look at each occupant.

Grimmjow, ring leader, centerfold as per usual, was standing in front of her with a lazy grin and looked on the near edge of death by boredom. Next to him on his left was Renji and his stupid monkey ass face, on Grimmjow's other side (the right) was Ikkaku and his shiny bald ass head, and for some fucking reason, Ikkaku thought it coy to continuously wiggle his eyebrows in various _suggestive_ ways.

It was thus (starting from right to left) completing the rumored Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbo ensemble.

The other two were just their groupies.

Honestly, she should get a pay raise for having to deal with the carnival five on a daily basis.

"That would be the BAD reason. Now I'll ask again. Give me one fucking Goddamn reason I ain't firing your asses through the fucking roof?" She grounded out.

Grimmjow suddenly opened his mouth to offer another reason, but Nel immediately held up an agitated index finger stopping him. She didn't even understand why she bothered to ask knowing that one of them would mention something about her PMSing, or some other bullshit like it.

"Ya know, it ain't very profesh fer someone like ya to cuss. Being a woman of your caliber, and all…" Ikkaku spoke up.

A rouse of chuckles followed right after and Nel's eyes narrowed to the point that if in some other world she'd be shooting laser beams by now.

"You all think this is funny? One of my top employees is walking around with **melted skittles** stuck in his hair. How on earth that happened, I find that extremely curious," she uncrossed her arms. "Now either one or all of you will tell me how you did it, why you did it, or I am taking this straight up to Aizen!"

"Ooohhh," the males all gasped in union (save for Keigo, the poor lad was honestly scared shitless that he'd lose his job this time).

Nel's eyebrow began to twitch and she closed her eyes. Her temper was at an all time high and if she didn't get herself together she was liable to commit murder, and oh how she would enjoy it so very **fucking** much. These fools would be the death of her! Why in all seven hells were they even still working—

And as if on cue, like every other time Nel had the five goonies crowding her office, a light knock on the door came. Nel wasn't a fool, and knew exactly who was on the other side since it was the same person who came to take the fucktards every fucking gosh darn time.

"Yes, Hinamori, please come in," She relented with a sigh.

Grins cracked wide on the faces of all culprits, well minus the one who seemed ready to faint, and Momo poked her little head inside before thrusting her whole petite body in the room.

As usual, a sweet smile graced her delicate features, but at the same time her nose twitched before scrunching up in distaste.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

Renji immediately blossomed in to a rose while Ikkaku growled in frustration, smacking his hands on his slick head.

"Don't ask," Grimmjow grunted. He didn't want to relive the tragedy.

"Oh," Momo slipped. She then turned her attention to Nel, her nose still twitching. "Nelliel, I—"

"Just…just save it Hinamori! Take these asinine dumbasses, I'm tired of looking at their shitty faces," Nel said, sounding defeated.

She waved her hand in a careless manner before turning herself around and making her way back to her desk chair.

"Oh, thank you, Nelliel! I promise—"

"JUST GET OUT!" Nel screeched. She could feel the on comings of a severe migraine.

Momo looked a bit flabbergasted but at the sounds of cheering and cackling from her subordinates, she smiled and followed the jubilant males out in the hall.

They had once again gotten away scot-free. Man, were they good.

* * *

Jingling keys in one hand, and holding onto the strap of his messenger, Ichigo stepped out of the elevator on the 3rd floor of his apartment building. He meandered his way to apartment door 33C, and within minutes let himself into his new humble abode.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed as he looked at the spacious flat.

Okay, so there were some _advantages_ to the new merger between Hōgyoku and his former company. Not that he liked to admit it, but he was actually excited about the transfer.

He was rather envious about Seireitei's rival company that owned the tallest building in Downtown Karakura. Seireitei's own building was in the heart of the suburbs and was only 13 floors tall, though they did exceed at giving off a homely office feel.

Sighing, Ichigo dumped his bag on the island of his open kitchen, and was happy to see that his moving boxes had arrived safely as well.

He would have preferred to have rented a moving van himself, and bring the stuff but after the fiasco with his father and the packaging tape, and the incessant nagging of wanting to throw a 'Welcome-To-Your-New-Home' party, Ichigo realized he had a safer chance of not pissing his landlord and neighbors off by discreetly moving his stuff by a professional mover before hand.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad lots, but the man was honestly a beast. How his mother had ever put up with him, he'd never know (more importantly what possessed her to marry him). God bless her soul.

Clicking the TV on, though, Ichigo walked about his room, just absorbing everything in since the last time he came it was just empty space, and now that his stuff was here it looked like an actually place to live.

In the background the TV chatter lulled, and he decided he should probably start unpacking. Before that, he made a hasty call to the pizza place since there wasn't anything to eat or drink, and ordered himself a pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Dr. P.

In the meantime, Ichigo muttered to himself as he lifted box after box, open and closing, and looking through things. Some dishes were put up, some books placed on the shelf as well. Of course, without a moments doubt did Ichigo unpack his precious PS3 and set it up on the media table that cushioned against the wall beneath the wall-mounted flat screen.

It was seriously good to have a well paying job.

And now that Ichigo thought about it, tomorrow morning he was going to be facing a whole new crowd of people. He did know that some of his former underlings and colleagues would be transferred to Hōgyoku Inc., but not very many. There was just a certain way that President Yamamoto had run Seireitei that just didn't seem right to some of his co-workers to go and work for someone else.

Ichigo honestly had felt the same, but at the same time he also didn't want to lose his job. He had worked hard go up through the ranks of the company, and he did aim to reach even higher.

Funny though, he never thought himself to work for companies that managed and developed militant weapons. It was so contrasting with his home background, with his father's private health clinic and all.

Some time after Ichigo manage to downsize the amount of boxes in his living room, the pizza man came and dropped off his stuff; at the same time his phone began blaring the dumb tone it had earlier.

Answering it, Ichigo had to wince as the screeching voice of his father met him, "ICHIGO MY BELOVED LITTLE LAMB! DID YOU ARRIVE SAFELY TO YOUR NEW HOME?"

"Yo, dad, and yeah I did," Ichigo said, he scratched at the back of his neck. A habit he had whenever he was annoyed or nervous.

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR MY BOY! NOW LISTEN SON—"

Ichigo groaned as he could feel a lecture coming on. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He barely even had his foot out of the door this morning when his father went on a long rant of how he should be cautious in the city, never to speak to strangers, avoid dark alleys, watch out for good looking people at night because they were usually prostitutes out for his virginity (which amazed Ichigo that his father still thought he was a virgin), etc., etc.

"Dad, I don't have time, I'm still unpacking!"

"BUT ICHIGO!"

"Bye dad, tell Yuzu and Karin that I love them, and that they better keep up with their classwork since I won't be there to pester them about it." Ichigo said.

In the background, he could vaguely make out Karin's voice that was probably shooting back a nasty retort. He couldn't help but laugh as he imagined it and at the same time feel his heart beat faster. He was only away from them for 4 hours and he was already feeling homesick. Gosh, he was a real sap.

"BUUUT ICHIGO I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo shook his orange head, "_Bye dad!_"

He slapped his phone shut and tossed it over the couch before heading back to his pizza. He really needed a new phone, but he was too darn lazy to ever update the piece of crap. And from what he could tell, given his problem with his GPS, and the other forms of advance technology (aside from his PS3), he had never been able to really function with them.

In fact, he had been the only one in his company that actually hand wrote all of his assessments, reports, projects, anything corporate related, and he got away with it because he was such a skilled hand writer. Technology and him just weren't made for each other.

They may have made smart phones, but the never said anything about dumb operators.

Shaking his head, Ichigo hummed at his own musings while sliding on a bar stool before his island. He opened the hot pizza box, and immediately dug into the fatty, greasy, _delicious_ cheesy goodness. As he chewed and lavished at the delectable taste his thoughts strolled over to tomorrow.

His big day was only 11 hours away, and he was slightly nervous. After all, he was made aware prior to the complete transfer of his contract that he would be replacing one of the long-time supervisors. And if his new colleagues were anything like his own former ones, they would be a bit hostile to the change. Heck, he was worried that something would happen tomorrow, he'd set off the wrong foot with one of the employees, and become hostile as well.

He wasn't a red head for nothing.

Alas, there wasn't much he could do. If he wanted to keep the job he worked so hard for he would have to keep a lock and key on his temper, and do his best to get along with every body he managed on whatever floor he'd work. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed?

Honestly, if he thought about it more, Hōgyoku was one of the world's leading companies in militant weaponry and the one with the best and highly valued reputation. The worst Ichigo would probably have to deal with is nobody knowing what the word smile or fun was. He could imagine being introduced to a bunch of stony faced, strictly decked out employees.

There was honestly nothing for him to be nervous about or fear.

Everything was going to be just peachy come tomorrow morning.

…

…

…

Somewhere far off, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck lay with a pack of peas on her forehead and praying to God that whomever the new supervisor for the 66th floor of Hōgyoku Inc. knew what they were getting into. But knowing Aizen, that bastard probably didn't even leave an itty-bitty hint to the poor sod.

Tomorrow would be a major bitch.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and please review! :0)_


End file.
